Stolen Moments
by EvanAngiReid
Summary: A collection of all my Leverage prompted fics already posted on AO3. May contain Eliot whumpage. Pairings are mostly: E/P S/N
1. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Prompt: A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison

Pairing: none

* * *

Parker was sitting on the roof of Nate's apartment flipping through a photo album. For months now she'd been was of of the team, and it seemed non of them had noticed, which she thought, was strange, for a band of robin hooding thieves. She wanted to remember everything about the crew, from the way that Eliot's eyes twinkled when he smiled, to how Hardison always drank orange soda, and as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words.

She gently trailed her small, delicate fingers over each picture, as if simply touching the photo could bring the moment back to life, but handling it too roughly would shatter it forever.

The first picture was of the entire team, minus Parker, of course. They were sitting in Nate's living room watching a football game, and she had caught Hardison in the middle of taking a sip from his ever-present bottle of soda, and Sophie popping a Cheetos into her mouth. She remembered all the afternoons spent this way and how oddly family like it had seemed.

Next was one of Eliot in the kitchen. His hair was pushed back with a bandana and he was working diligently on the vegetables he was cutting. He had a real smile on his face, one of the few that really reached his eyes and you could tell that he honestly enjoyed cooking for the team. She remembered how the hitter never let anyone help him in the kitchen - 'it's my me time!' he always protested.

Another was of Hardison sitting on Nate's couch with his feet up on the table and his laptop in his lap playing World of Warcraft. He looked alive and happy, not annoyed like he usually did on a job when something wasn't working or someone wasn't paying his technology proper respect. Parker remembered the way that Hardison's entire face changed when he played WoW, how he always conversed lightly and joked with the other players.

Next was a picture of Nate playing chess at his small kitchen table. He was playing alone and had a stern look of concentration on his face, and Parker knew that if she were to disturb him he would probably lecture her for hours about it. She remembered how the strategy of chess was what Nate used to plan their cons, and how he could sit for hours playing against himself.

The final picture was of Sophie laughing at something Nate had said. Her laugh spread through her entire face, the way it never did around a mark. She remembered how the grifter always knew what to say, and how to react, how she could turn any situation into a good thing, almost effortlessly.

So, why pictures? Why not just write all of this down? Because a picture is worth a thousand words, silly. And it'd take WAY too long to write a thousand words!


	2. Beautiful Ugly

Beautiful Ugly

Prompt: Write about something ugly - war, fear, hate, cruelty - but find the beauty (silver lining) in it.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

* * *

She knew that what he did was ugly, she knew how it left him scared, inside and out. She knew why he only got an hour and a half of sleep each night. Yet she also found a beauty in it. She had first noticed when they were sparring in his basement, but now she saw it each time he fought. The way he was in absolute control over his body, the way his muscles rippled under his golden skin. It seemed as if that was what his body was built for, but she had also seen him tender and caring, and she wasn't quite sure which one was more beautiful.


	3. Bloody Hands

Bloody Hands

Prompt: Dirty

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: none

* * *

There were things the team didn't know- lots of them, actually, but the thing that caused the most problems for Eliot was how dirty he felt. Sometimes he stood under a scalding hot shower until the water ran cold, scrubbing his skin raw. Sometimes he washed his hands upwards of twenty times a day. He could never get the blood off. IT was there, always. He could see it whenever he let his mind wander for a moment. He could see it everywhere. He dripped with it, and it followed him like a trail. Everything he touched was stained red in his victim's blood.

_A/N: Oh look some more (emotional) Eliot whumpage_


	4. Grey Pawns

Prompt: Good versus evil. Does it truly exist? What are the gray areas? Do good people do bad things?  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Nathan Ford  
Pairing: none

* * *

Nate often asked himself, was he a white knight or a black king?That was before he came to the conclusion that he was neither. Something that had never occurred to him all his life, that there was a gray area. They were bad people doing good things. What did that make them? Gray. They were all gray pawns. No matter how much Nate would like to think he was a white knight, or Eliot and Parker to think that they were black kings and queens.. They weren't, and had stopped being as soon as they had become Leverage Consulting and Ass.


	5. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

Prompt: Note Behind A Picture

Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

* * *

Eliot was looking through the house carefully- Parker had decided to play to play hide and seek again that morning- when a picture frame fell off of the mantle. He cursed under his breath as he went to clean it up. Under the picture was a small piece of paper torn out of a notebook.

'There's a surprise waiting for you when you find me. You don't get it if you Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free'

It read in Parker's loopy scrawl.

Now Eliot was even more determined to find her. There was no way he was missing out on THAT surprise.


	6. Lipstick Messages

Prompt: Lipstick Message  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

* * *

As he got out of bed at seven, fairly late for Eliot Spencer, but in his defense he had been rather... Occupied last night, he immediately began searching the house for his fiancé. His search ended in the bathroom where, in red lipstick he hadn't known she owned, a message was scrawled messily.

'Catch me if you can!'

He chuckled and shook his head "Parker! Come out come out wherever you are!"

"that's not right!" a muffled voice came from vaguely above his head and he sighs.

"Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free!"

Parker giggled and climbed out of the air duct and onto his back, planting a kiss on his cheek "hello Eliot"


	7. Loyalty

Loyalty

Prompt: Loyal

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: None

* * *

If there was one redeeming quality about Eliot Spencer, which he personally didn't think there was, it was his loyalty. He never forgot his debts, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to pay them. If a friend called, he would come running. When he offered favors, he did so knowing full well that they would be collected upon.

This was something that also applied to his crew. He was always there when one of them needed him. Most of the time they didn't even notice it, which was the way that Eliot liked it. It was the care he put into preparing dinner on the nights they all ate at Nate's apartment. It was in the way he protected them fiercely. It was the way that he tended to their wounds, even though they were perfectly capable on their own.

Eliot Spencer was many things: a hitter, a retrieval specialist, a soldier of fortune; but most of all, he was loyal.


	8. Motorcycle

Motorcycle

Prompt: Motorcycle

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: none

* * *

It was common knowledge among the team that Parker didn't like using doors, so it wasn't much of a surprise to Eliot when he came home and saw the blonde thief slinking into his kitchen. What was a surprise; however, were the first words she spoke.

"Eliot, can you take me out on your motorcycle?" her grey-blue eyes were wide and innocent, but he couldn't help but question her motives.

"Why, Parker?" he refrains, with some effort, from giving her his trademark 'you're insane' glare.

"I want to try it, but it looks more fun when you don't have to worry about driving and steering and stuff." She says with a shrug, as if it's the most logical answer in the world, as her gaze darts around the room.

"Okay, then… I think I have an extra helmet kickin' around somewhere in the garage." He slipped his boots back on and headed for the garage, knowing that Parker would follow him.

Fifteen minutes later, Parker was sitting on behind Eliot with her arms wrapped around his torso (she had promised not to let go or take her helmet off before he'd let her get on), and they were headed for the highway.


	9. Punishing Me

Prompt: Punishing Me  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer

* * *

Eliot Spencer was probably the last person anybody would suspect to be sitting on the cool tile floor of his bathroom slowly dragging a blade across his calf. But, then again, maybe he was the ideal person. Nobody would notice the thin scars it left, they would just attribute them to torture or some other thing he had encountered over the years.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the pain as the blade sliced through skin and blood welled up. All that mattered was the recurring sting if he moved the wrong way or bumped it the next day. All that mattered was the punishment for all the people he couldn't forget.

For the names he couldn't forget. For the dates that were forever burned into his mind. For the locations that would forever be stained in the blood of his victims. For the foods that even looking at now, made him sick to his stomach. For the ones who didn't deserve it, and the ones that did. For the eyes that stared at him from the darknesses of his room each night. For the words that were forever circling his mind, never giving him a break.

All that mattered was punishment, and because if he let himself be caught, he knew the entire crew would go down with him, he had to settle for doing it himself.

_A/N: This physically hurt to write... and I don't even know where it came from. Here is some of my promised Eliot whumpage. _


	10. Shadows and Dark

Prompt: Shadows

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: none

* * *

Eliot Spencer didn't like the dark. If no one was around to hear, he'd even go so far as to admit he was afraid of it. When he was in the dark, it took away the distractions that kept his mind from wandering. When his mind wandered, it rarely wandered to good times. It had an unfortunate habit of forcing him to relive his time in the army. He was often transported back to hours of torture, after which he was places in a pitch black, sound proofed room. Sensory deprivation- it could break a man just as easily as physical torture could. He was plagued by nightmare of the people he had killed. The names he couldn't forget, the locations that were burned into his mind, the places that would be forever stained in the blood of his victims, the foods that, even now, simply looking at, made him sick to his stomach. The eyes of the ones who hadn't deserved it, and even the ones that did, peered out at him, full of accusation, from each and every shadow that he passed.

Eliot Spencer didn't like the dark. The dark was just one big, over grown bully of a shadow.


	11. The DifferenceBetweenJumping and Falling

The Difference BetweenJumping and Falling

Prompt: Jump

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Sophie Devereaux

Pairings: none

* * *

When Sophie had equated the feeling off falling in love to the way that Parker felt when she jumped, she had been horribly wrong.

"Maybe that's why it's called falling in love" Sophie had said.

But that wasn't true. Falling was bad. Falling meant certain death and going splat on the pavement below. Falling was scary. Jumping was not. Jumping was fun. Jumping was the best feeling in the world. There was little risk in jumping, unless something broke, at which point you were no longer jumping, but falling.

Parker didn't want to fall, she wanted to jump.


	12. A Place to Belong

Prompt: A Place to Belong  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, Sophie Devereaux, Nathan Ford, Parker  
Pairings: None

Parker had finally found a place to belong. It was something she'd given up on a long time ago, and now she had stumbled upon it. She hadn't meant to find a family, but that was exactly what the crew was; a family.  
Nate was the stern but caring father who made sure everything went according to plan. Sophie was the fussy mother hen who gave great advice. Eliot was the older brother who protected you no matter what, and taught you to play sports. Hardison was the little brother who was *always* in your stuff. Parker was the crazy little sister who had the strangest quirks, yet always came through when you needed her. Yes, the Leverage crew was definitely a great place to belong.


	13. Armour

Armour

Prompt: Armour

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison

Pairings: none

Each member of the leverage crew had their own brand of armor.

Eliot had violence. Most people were afraid to get close enough to him to discover his secrets. Those who did were brave souls who probably never saw the light of day again.

Sophie had her aliases. Nobody really knew who she was, so they didn't know her past. Sometimes she couldn't even see through the lies.

Nate had alcohols. If he was drunk, people were less likely to ask, or so he hoped. If they didn't take the hint, he grumbled about punching them in the neck nine or ten times.

Hardison had his quirky personality. It was harder to believe that he had anything to hide when he seemed so open, especially compared to the people he spent his time with.

Parker had her crazy. She usually scared people off before they even had a chance to consider her past. When they stuck around long enough, well even then she was very good at not talking about it.

Everyone had armor, they just didn't acknowledge it. Sometimes that shield was for the best, but every once in a while it had to be broken down


	14. Dance

Prompt: Dance  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: Parker/Eliot Spencer

Eliot was resisting being pulled out the front door of his apartment building. Parker wanted him to dance in the rain with her. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would want to get soaking wet for no real reason.  
The thief, taking advantage of the hitters momentary thoughtfulness, gave a sharp tug on his hand and he stumbled out into the downpour.  
"Dance with me El!" She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes and… damnit his will melted like putty in her hands.  
"Fine, but we're going to dance my way then." What the hell, he was already soaked anyway.  
She nodded her ascent, and he began repositioning her. He clasped her hands behind his neck and settled his on her hips, pulling her small, delicate bodies into his solid one. He smiles as their foreheads rest together and rain pours down their faces.  
Now this type of dancing in the rain, she could do.


	15. Dreams

Prompt: Dream  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker (if you squint)

Eliot woke up in a cold sweat as a hand touched his bare shoulder. Within seconds he had the intruder pinned by the throat and was about to smash his fist into their face until a familiar voice brought him out of his sleep induced haze.  
"Eliot! It's me!" she squeaked and he stopped long enough to see that is was Parker, before rolling off of her and standing, raking his fingers through his hair.  
"Parker, I could have- no- would have hurt you! You can't just sneak in here at night!" his voice was angry, although that anger was aimed at him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to sc-care you." The small thief curls away from the hitter's rage.  
"hey, hey, I'm sorry now darlin'" he sits and wraps his arms around her, willing her not to cry. Eliot Spencer could deal with a lot of things, but a crying women wasn't one of the. Mercifully, she only sniffled softly and snuggled into him.  
"I'm sorry Eliot; please don't be mad at me." She said meekly.  
"I'm not mad at you, Parks, I'm mad at myself. I'm supposed ta protect you an' I almost hit you. I-I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."  
"It's just you were dreaming and…" she looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.  
"I know, Parker, I know. It wan't good, but next time just let me ride it out okay? Those… they ain't easy and they put me into a fightin' head…"  
That was the first time Parker saw Eliot have a night terror. Now she knew what to do. She was supposed to just be there when he woke up. She wasn't allowed to touch, she was simply to talk to him; tell him he was okay and that he was safe. Let him know that she was there and that she wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
Some dreams were manageable, and other left the strong man shaking for hours after, but he always had his little blonde bundle of crazy to remind him that they were just dreams.


	16. Five Years Later

This is to try and help me get over my Leverage withdrawal.  
Guess what? It didn't work.  
Set after THE LONG GOODBYE JOB

* * *

Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford

Nate sat contently curled up in front of a large fire place with the woman he loved in his arms, in a cabin in the mountains that they'd built not long after retiring from Leverage Con.&Ass. They smiled lazily at eachother until the sleepy silence was broken by a wail from the other room.  
"Your turn Nate" Sophie grinned triumphantly at the thought that she didn't have to get up to tend to the baby for the seventh time that night.

Parker/Eliot Spencer

"I can't believe you dragged me into this again darlin'!" The hitter grumbled as they stood on top of the CN Tower.  
Parker just grinned wickedly and started the countdown. When she reached zero they both launched themselves off the tower, one with an elated squeal, and the other with the thought *that's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag*.

Alec Hardison/Ashley Moore

"Boo-ya baby!" Hardison exclaimed as something utterly epic went down on his laptop screen, and quickly went back to task.  
"Alec, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Ashley's voice was soft and had that tone that let Alec know that if he looked she'd be wearing those puppy eyes that got him every time.  
It was a rock and a hard place. Did he finish this raid and bring the anger of his girlfriend down upon himself, or did he watch a movie with her and piss off his raiding party?  
In the end, Alec ended up watching some tearjerker chickflick (NO he didn't cry… he just has allergies) and keeping the most important person in his life happy.

* * *

Ashley Moore is the girl from THE DOUBLE BLIND JOB


	17. Fly

Fly

Prompt: Fly

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They were standing on the roof of Parker's six story compound as the crazy thief strapped them into harnesses.

"Parker, remind me again why I agreed to do this?" he asked as he looked at the ground.

"Because I threatened to withhold sex" she says with a maniacal giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved towards the edge. "Jump on three, I've got you. Trust me, this rigging's solid." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Damn. The things I do for you girl..." She just grinned and began the countdown.

"One... two... three...!" She pulled them off the building and the plummeted towards the ground.

Eliot could barely breathe. It felt like falling until the brakes began to kick in, then it felt like flying. He was flying with his girlfriend in his arms, and there couldn't be a better feeling in the world.


	18. Hidden

Prompt: Hidden  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

* * *

They were both hiding from their pasts. Parker didn't want to think about the time before she met Archie, she didn't want to remember her foster parents or her brother. Eliot didn't want to think about who he was before Nate had saved him. He didn't want to remember all the lives he'd taken.

They had both hidden their pasts so carefully, but not even the best grifter could keep from letting a few things spill through, and grifters they were not. Secrets squeezed through the rapidly expanding cracks in their stone walls. But only around each other. It never happened in front of Nate or Sophie or Hardison, because they just simply couldn't understand the hitter and the thief.


	19. Scars

Prompt: Scar  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: Parker/Eliot Spencer

They were lying next to each other, half asleep until Parker rolled over to rest her head on his stomach. She began placing soft, lingering kisses over each and every one of his scars. Each one was unique, and they all told stories of his past. Most were from fighting, but some were from his childhood and she knew what had caused each and every one of them. She made him feel like his scars were special, something to be proud of, rather than the ugly reminders he'd always seen them as.  
Once Parker was finished her ritual they switched places. As Eliot trailed his lips up her body, his stubble scratched her pale, soft skin. Her scars were different than his. Hers were mostly small, round burn marks, with a few jagged cuts thrown in for good measure. Just like Eliot's they told stories. They were from her days in Foster Care, but each was a sign of how she had survived. His attention told her that her scars were something that made her more desirable, not things that made her disgusting as many men had told her over the years.  
Scars made them who they are, but they gave each other the confidence to live with them. Some were mental, and some were physical, but they all stung the same. When the scars were prodded at, they knew they always had someone to stitch them back up again.


	20. Shelter From the Storm

Shelter from the Storm

Prompt: Shelter from the storm

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker (If you squint)

Eliot was laying in bed, listening to the sounds of the summer storm outside. The heavy pitter-patter of the rain against the window, the loud crack of thunder and the metallic scraps of a window opening. Wait a minute, that wasn't right. Within seconds the hitter was on his feet ready to take the intruder out when he caught a flash of blonde hair crawling into his bed.

He sighed heavily and flopped back down onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes,

"What are you doing here Parker?" there was a small twinge of annoyance in his voice.

The thief curls into his side with her face buried into chest before answering.

"It's storming outside. You're safe and warm." Her voice was small and afraid as Eliot quickly adjusted their position to that the small woman was laying completely on him and his arms here around her.

"Alright you can stay, but I really wish you would have knocked on the door or at least phoned me first, rather than just climbing through my window. I almost hurt you, Parks."

"I'm sorry Eliot, I didn't really think about it." She looks up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and damn it, his will melts.

"Its fine darling,'" he says as a crack of thunder rolls by and the sky lights up. Parker whimpers and snuggles closer. "Shh... you're safe" he whispers and holds her close "you're safe"


	21. Warm Reminders

Warm Reminders

Prompt: Warmth

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker

The warmth snuggled up against you like a cat reminds you that someone can look past your past, and see the man who helps people. It lets you know that you won't let her down the way you let Aimee down. That small, delicate body wrapped in your arms tells you that someone loves you, the real you, not the mask that you put on for the world. She knows what you do for a living, and has seen you do it, and yet she still saw the gentle, caring man that you chose to be around a select few.

The warmth under your head and around your waist reminds you that someone cared enough to ask about your past, and sit through the tears that bubbled up as you spoke. It lets you know that he doesn't mind sharing the bed with Bunny. That strong, hard body cradling you tells you that someone doesn't mind that you could rob him blind, because he knows that you help people. He puts up with driving all over town to random skyscrapers and watching you jump off of them, and sometimes he even jumps with you.

That extra body in bed reminds them that they will never be alone again.


	22. Always

Prompt: Thunder  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairing: Parker/Eliot Spencer

As another clap of thunder echoed through their apartment Parker squeaked and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his embrace and gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay darlin', you're safe here." He murmured soothingly.

She nodded and relaxed slightly. "I know, El. I know, always."


	23. Apology

Prompt: Heartfelt apology  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: none

After the job was done, all Eliot wanted to do was sleep. As soon as he got home he kicked his feet up on the couch and stared at the ceiling knowing that it was too early to go to bed; he'd be up at three in the morning unable to go back to sleep.

He sat up quickly when he heard the familiar screech of his kitchen window being pushed open. As a flash of blonde hair streaked across his vision he relaxed. It was only Parker.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a heavy sigh as she plopped down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry for throwing a crowbar at you Eliot." Her voice was timid.

"It's alright Parker." He certainly had not expected an apology from the thief, and suspected that Sophie had had something to do with it, but he would take what he could get with her.

* * *

AN: Takes place after THE BEANTOWN BAILOUT JOB


	24. Barely Gettin' By

A/N: From the CK song "Something's Gotta Give"

Prompt: This barely gettin' by is really gettin' old.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer  
Pairing: none

For the longest time Eliot hadn't felt alive. It was as if all the lives he had taken in turn, had taken his. He lived in shadow of his past, but lately (the longer he spent with the crew) he was beginning to live again. He laughed at Parker's antics, watched games with Hardison and Nate – things he hadn't done in years. He was moving past the "barely getting by" and wanting to live. He was more careful when they were out on jobs and had stopped freelancing on the side. Now that he had something to live for, he wanted to live.


	25. Death

Prompt: Death isn't that impressive.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker  
Pairing: none

"Parker get out of there!" She heard someone tell her over her com but wasn't quite sure who had spoken. White hot pain covered her body as the vault went up in flames.

When she could see again she was standing in one of those infinite CGI planes you see on TV. It was black and endless. She could see no end or change between ground and sky.

*I must be dead. Yeah, that's it. I'm dead. I hope Sophie doesn't cry. She always says she hates crying."

Parker takes another look around the empty space.

*Death really isn't that impressive. It's nothing like the stories say its like. There's no heaven or hell. My family isn't waiting for me.*

The thief woke up to bright lights, beeping machines, scratchy sheets, and a very distinct smell of anesthetic.

* * *

AN: AU for THE HOT POTATO JOB


	26. Eyes of the Dead

Prompt: Eyes  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: none

* * *

Eyes told stories, but to Eliot they were poisonous. Each time he closed his own more stared back at him accusingly. Blue, brown, hazel, grey, black, green- they all haunted him, and rightfully so. It was his fault that they no longer saw the people they loved. He killed them, and hadn't even blinked. Now he was paying for it in night terrors and sleepless nights. His only conciliation was that his team- no, his family- would never know the truth. They would never know how many pairs of eyes haunted him, and theirs never would.


	27. Happy Man

Prompt: Sing me a song about the way I make you feel  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They were lounging in Eliot's living room after breakfast. She wore one of his shirts and leggings. He wore a pair of sweats and nothing else. He was strumming lightly on his favorite guitar, humming along with the tune.

"Sing me a song about the way I make you feel." She requested with a smile.

He stopped playing for a minute and thought lone and hard before deciding on a song.

*Well throw me under the train,  
Tie me down to the track,  
Let them big ole' wheels roll right over my back,  
I'll have a smile on my face  
All the way to the promise land.

Well toss me out of the plane,  
Watch me fall to the ground,  
No i don't care  
If my body ever gets found,  
The way you're lovin' me baby,  
I can die a happy man.

Now that I've tasted all your squeezin' and a touchin'  
baby there ain't nothing I'd miss.  
There ain't no reason now for me to go on living  
Only heaven could be better than this.

So stuff me into a barrel,  
Lock some chains on my hands,  
Take me down to the river  
And send me over the dam,  
The way you're lovin' me baby,  
I can die a happy man.  
"Yes I can"

Now that I've had a little shot of your affection  
I can't imagine nothing I'd miss.  
There ain't no reason now for me to go on living  
Only heaven could be better than this.

So throw me under the train,  
Tie me down to the track,  
Let them big ole' wheels roll right over my back,  
The way you're lovin' me baby,  
I can die a happy man.

Oh, yeah,  
The way you're lovin' me baby,  
I can die a happy man.*

* * *

AN: The song is "Happy Man" by none other than Leverage's own Christian Kane.  
I think he does it MUCH better than Trace Adkins.


	28. Hug

Prompt: Hug  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker (could also just be brother/sister)

Eliot felt like a monster. He hadn't wanted the crew to know about his involvement with Moreau. Now they looked at him the way he looked at himself in the mirror. He had seen it in Sophie's eyes, and heard it in her voice.

"You're not that man anymore."

She hadn't said it to comfort him, but rather to try and reconcile the protector she thought she knew with the murderer standing in front of her.

He dug his nails into his palms, drawing blood as he restrained himself from slamming his fists into the walls of the passing buildings on his way home for the night. He knew she was following him. She wasn't as good as she thought she was, or he was a lot better at detecting tails than the average person, but he just ignored her hoping that she'd get bored and go away. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

He kept walking at a steady pace, entered his apartment, set his security system (not that it'd keep her out), and headed into the spare bedroom he'd converted into a small personal gym. He spent and hour and a half at the heavy bag before wandering back into the main house, his hair pulled back into a pony tale and damp with sweat. As soon as he entered the kitchen he knew she was there. A lingering scent of jasmine and vanilla betrayed her presence every time.

"Parker, come out come out where ever you are." He called out into the apartment, and the blonde thief dropped down from the ceiling landing directly in front of him. "Why are you here?" His voice was exasperated.

"You looked sad." She replied as if it were a perfectly valid reason to break into someone's apartment.

"And…?"

"I wanted to cheer you up." She shoved a raggedy stuffed bunny into his hand and hugged him tightly. "You aren't a bad person Eliot." Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it, but he's instantly comforted. Parker didn't understand the concept of lying to make a person feel better. Slowly he returns the hug and realizes that he isn't that man anymore.

The Eliot Spencer who had worker for Damien Moreau would have pushed Parker away. He wouldn't be hugging the crazy thief, but here Eliot was.

"Thanks darling." A smile tickled the corner of his mouth.

"What for?"

"I really needed a hug."


	29. No Matter What

AN: Takes place during THE INSIDE JOB

Prompt: Hold on, I'm coming for you no matter what.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

Nate had set him an impossible task. Scale the building in broad daylight. It simply couldn't be done. The only thing running through his mind was that Parker could die.

*Hold on. I'm coming for you no matter what.*

He couldn't leave her stranded alone in there to battle a sterenko. So he would climb a forty story building in the middle of the day because he had to get Parker out of there safely, no matter what.


	30. The Broken Pieces of Eliot Spencer

Prompt: Broken pieces  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker (if you squint)

Eliot Spencer was broken, but it wasn't something you noticed right away. The first time Parker saw it was during the Moreau job; when he had nearly growled at her not to ask him what he had done. She had heard it again when he was being interrogated at Zilgram's facility- his eerily calm voice has creeped her out. He had talked about the people he killed, and the pain he was in every day had cracked the stone walls around her heart. The thief didn't know how she was going to do it, but she would mend the broken pieces of Eliot Spencer.


	31. The Forgotten

Prompt: Forgotten  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Aimee Martin  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Aimee Martin

Eliot Spencer was one of the forgotten. He had just up and left his home town the a year and a half after he'd finished his four year long contract and never returned. Eventually people forgot about that kid they went to school with who ran off and joined the army; everyone except Aimee. When he had gone back to that wretched town to help her father she still remembered. She just didn't know the whole story. She didn't know how it ate him up inside. She didn't know hoe he feared that he would contaminate her with all the blood on his hands and most importantly, she didn't know the man he had become. She knew the man he had been. The Eliot who had come back from the war wasn't the Eliot she loved, and he couldn't keep lying to her. So he left.


	32. Rain

Prompt: I love the rain, don't you?  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

Eliot found her out on the roof of Nate's apartment. She stood with her face turned to the grey sky, her blonde locks were plastered to her forehead, and her arms were stretched out just below shoulder height. At first he wasn't even sure if she knew he was there. Then she spoke.

"I just love the rain, don't you?" Her voice was whimsical as she turned to face him.

"Yeah darlin, it's great." He wrapped his arms securely around her.


	33. Foils and Lions

Prompt: There's always a little curiosity behind every "just wondering"  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: none

"Hey Eliot, where'd you get that scar, the one on your lip?"

The hitter in question just sighed and shrugged. He was used to her interrogations as 'where'd you get that scar?' had become her new favorite game.

"I don't remember Parker."

She knew he was lying. He knew where all of them had come from but let it drop.

She began imagining wild fight scenes incolving whatchamacallits… those fencing swords and lions. Yes… lots of lions.


	34. Sorry it Couldn't Have Been You

Prompt: All that time you said you'd be back. You never came.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Aimee Martin  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Aimee Martin

"All that time you said you'd be back. You never came." Her chest is heaving and he can tell that she'd really, really angry. She can't believe that after all these years he had the nerve to come back around there.

He didn't say anything. What could he? That he was sorry? She didn't want to hear that. An excuse? He didn't have one – or rather he didn't have one he could tell her. She didn't need to know what he'd really been doing. So he just kept his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you finally found a family. I'm just sorry it couldn't be me."

*Yeah, me too Aimee. Me too.*

* * *

AN: Takes place during THE TWO HORSE JOB


	35. Words

Prompt: Words  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Alec Hardison, Parker  
Pairing: Alec Hardison/Parker

It amazed Parker how words could have such an effect on people. They were just letters, sounds, syllables all strung together. Fists hurt. Brick buildings hurt, but words? Words shouldn't hurt. She couldn't understand the icy sting in her heart that matched each of the hacker's words as he ended their now short-lived relationship.

* * *

AN: Also known as HARDISON BEING AN ASS


End file.
